Olefins, such as decenes, can be used for manufacturing a variety of products, or as a fuel source. Commercial 1-decene has many potential uses and 1-decene demand can often out-pace 1-decene supply. However, many applications may not require a feedstock having a high 1-decene content and compositions containing a mixture of decene isomers can be utilized in particular applications depending upon the quantity and identity of the components found in the compositions containing the decene isomers. Thus, there is a need to develop and identify sources which can provide compositions containing decene isomers.